People tend to have an increasing number of devices in their homes that are controlled by different remote controls. Several companies offer remote controls for controlling multiple devices from the same manufacturer. For people with devices from different brands, several types of universal remote controls are on the market. However, the user has to program the universal remote control for each of their devices. When using such a remote control, each device has to be selected via a selection button to indicate which device is to be controlled.